Welcome to Nowhere
by angel.of.war357
Summary: It's about love, drama, angst, all with some funny bits to keep the reader on its toes. Hopefully you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The guy with the name I cant remember did.

Prologue

Math is so boring! I mean there is so much more I could possibly be doing! Like eating, and sleeping, and uh... eating… I dunno my life is fairly boring. Cheese is boring but a wonderful thing to eat. Yum cheese… I shook my head, I have to start thinking straight; staring off and thinking random shit is a not option. I mean now is math and math may be boring, but I still have to finish it. I was awarded a few weird looks for that random shake of the head, but everyone knew better to bother me about it; I was the Ice Queen after all.

I looked at my watch and saw how it was only a few more minutes before lunch. Thank god! As soon as I finished my last question, which was kinda hard, the bell rang signaling that I could leave. I got my stuff packed up and briskly walked out of my class. I shoved in my music and blasted it. I quickly made it to my locker and got my lunch, which was in my backpack.

My locker was neat and tidy making it easy for me to just grab my backpack, which was hanging on the right hand hook. I was never a fan of running around with loose lunch. I glanced up at my binders, books, and notebooks and wondered if I should take any. I almost decided not to bring my notebook, but shoved it in on the last second. I loved to write when I got the chance. Usually ideas would come to me, I would not have my notebook and consequently I would lose them to the air in my head. I decided, after loosing my work to the air in my head many times, I would always have my notebook with me just in case. I locked my locker back up and left. By now, the hallways were pretty crowded making me feel slightly claustrophobic.

I soon found myself down the stairs and in the cafeteria, searching for my friends. The caf was full with teens and a few adults patrolling the premises. It was noisy and made me feel claustrophobic again. I mean people weren't watching where they were going; They were constantly shoving into me. I almost got a poutine in the face! I glared the poor boy silly, but he deserved it. I got a fair amount of dirty looks in return but they looked away soon enough. It wasn't before long I was at my usual spot with my usual group of friends. Madison sat beside me, Olivia sat across from me, and Cheri beside Madison.

"What took you so long, Kokoro?" Madison asked as she took a bite from her ham and cracker combination.

"I had to drop off my notebooks. It always takes me this long to get here," I furrowed my brows. _Okay then?_

"Okay, cool," she shrugged and smiled. She returned to her ham and crackers. She took a sip of her grape juice moments later.

"Anyone doing anything after school?" Olivia asked, as I pulled out my sandwich and fruit punch.

"No. Why?" Cheri asked after swallowing her cereal bits.

"Hmm, we never hang out anymore. I was thinking of having a pizza party and inviting everyone," Olivia explained. She turned her gaze to Madison and I, and asked, "Are you two in?"

I thought about it for a sec, _what am I doing this weekend? A whole load of nothing that's all. I don't feel like hanging out though. Thank god for Fridays! I'll make up an excuse like I have to baby-sit._

Madison didn't bother thinking. Instead, she smiled brightly and said excitedly, "Sure!"

I heaved a fake sigh, "Sorry guys, I have to baby-sit my little cousin Amanda."

Cheri rolled her eyes but no one bothered trying to get me out of it. It was pointless; I could be very stubborn if I wanted to.

I pulled back the rapping on my sandwich and we all ate after that in silence, well except for Olivia she did not have a lunch. The rest of the caf, unaware of the awkward silence between the three friends, was as noisy as ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He brought the blue print closer, examining it closely in case he forgot anything. Kaiba Corp. was done but he did not want to be sued by some idiot that he hired to try out the device because it had a simple malfunction.

_People were so easy to sue others these days…_he thought for a moment, well until the phone rang; bringing Kaiba out of his thoughts.

He glared at the phone and in mid-ring, it was picked up, most likely by Mokuba. It was a while before any other disturbances could be made…

"Niisama!" a voice called.

But Mokuba's don't count as disturbances.

Kaiba looked up from the blue print at his desk and looked at the door. He furrowed his brows and then turned back towards his blueprints. He would have thought Mokuba would have come to the door but remembered that he had to leave soon; Aito was waiting at his house. Mokuba was spending the night there and was leaving tomorrow on a school trip to Ireland.

_He probably is excited and wants to give me a hug before he leaves, _Kaiba thought and smiled to himself.

He got up, walked down the hallway, and knocked on Mokuba's door, which was shut.

"Yeah?" Mokuba said from inside.

"You called?" Kaiba said as he opened the door. He smiled slightly at the mess that was his little brother's room. Mokuba must be paranoid, they had gone on many trips but this was the first that he was going to take without his big brother there.

"Oh, niisama! Aito is sick. His mom just phoned." Mokuba seemed flustered, not his usual self.

"It's okay Mokie," Kaiba said. His brother looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kaiba could not really relate to what his brother was feeling. He of course had made sure not to allow, anyone to get close enough to him to even think about becoming his friend. The only exception to this was Yugi and his bothersome group of friends. Honestly though, he could imagine what was going through his little brother's mind. One of his best friends was sick and not going to be able to take that long flight with him to Ireland.

Kaiba bent down and held out his arms as, Mokuba ran from the other side of the room and hugged his brother, sobbing. Things were stressful for the Kaiba brothers lately, but this was nothing compared to what they had been in before. At least they had each other. Kaiba hugged the younger one tightly. He loved these moments, the moments that only siblings can have.

"Are you at least ready to go?" Kaiba said quietly, after his brother had stopped sobbing. He let go and so did his brother. They soon returned to their original positions: Mokuba on the other side of the room and Kaiba at the doorway.

"Yeah," Mokuba said and poked the luggage on his bed. He rubbed his eyes dry and heaved out a sigh.

"At least now, you don't have to really worry about anything in the morning," Kaiba said and smiled. Mokuba gave his brother a small smile in return. "Want to do something?"

"Like what?" Mokuba said, his eyes brightened at the idea of being able to hang out with his older sibling.

"I don't know, eat ice-cream, or play video games.." Kaiba trailed off, thinking of every thing they could do in the house. He put his finger on his chin and his other hand on his hip.

"Or go to the park," Mokuba said and smiled happily.

"Or go to the park… Hmm I guess so. It seems warm enough," Kaiba said and smiled, but his smile faltered at a realization. "I just need to work on my device for just a little bit longer okay?"

Mokuba looked saddened by this, "okay niisama."

"Get your stuff ready and I'll be down soon," Kaiba said and walked out of his little brother's room.

He walked back to his workroom, which was at the end of the hallway. He passed about eight or nine doors on each side, until finally reaching his workroom.

It was a cold, clean room, which would make any normal person to shiver at the site. To him this was his office away from the office. There was a closed in room that held the two devices, with a large window that was one sided. Just outside of it was a desk that had the blueprint and a telephone on top. Other than those details, the room was, clean as it could get.

Kaiba crossed the room and sat down in the chair, staring at the blueprint. The blueprint was of two chairs that once a person was to sit in them, and put on a set of high-tech goggles, they would be teleported to a virtual world where almost anything could happen. It would be a place where you could interact with the duel monsters and other characters, making it easy to practice without having the same old opponent.

He sighed loudly, relieving some of his stress. He was ahead of schedule but he was always one for perfection. Nothing was missing as of now though, but he wanted to double check once more. Tomorrow he was going to send out an ad to the local newspaper allowing people to help him test out the devices.

Some people when he interviewed them would flat out ask for money or would offer him sexual favors if they were to hire them. Kaiba would turn them down every time. Sometimes it was just downright awkward, like if a male would offer him sexual favors or if someone he knew, would ask for money.

There was a couple of times where Kaiba had almost given in to a sexual favor. One time, he was about 16 at the time; Gozoburo had allowed him to hire an employee to try out a brand new device. A female had walked in wearing a very low cut top and a mini skirt. She sat down across from him after shaking hands. He noticed that her boobs shook with each movement that she made. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes up on the woman's face.

"Hi. I'm Kaiba, and I will be interviewing you today," he said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Aimi," She smiled at him.

She was very pretty, she had blue almost see through eyes, and black hair that probably went to her mid back. She had bangs that surrounded her face perfectly, and a great air to her.

The interview had started out great but it was a very strange one. He had gone to many interviews with Gozoburo but no one had hit on him as much as this woman was hitting on Kaiba.

Soon enough, the interview was almost at a close, when she suddenly stood up, walked up to his side of the desk and stood almost over him.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked perplexed.

She placed a finger on his lips, pulled him close and whispered in his ear seductively, "Shhh. I know what I'm doing."

She took her finger off his lips and took a hold of one of his hands. She licked the end, which ran shivers down his spine. She took the whole index and pushed it slowly within her mouth making him wide eyed. All he could muster to say was, "oh."

She took one of her hands and ran it down his chest and touched his belt. She pushed up his white dress shirt and pushed her hand down; underneath his boxers. All the while staring into his cobalt blues.

She felt around and looked at him with a seductive glint in her eye. "You're a big boy aren't you?" she whispered in his ear. She nipped at it, making him bit his lip to keep from moaning. It made delicious shivers run throughout his body.

She pulled up her hand and slowly undid his belt buckle. By now his pants felt extremely tight. "I-I… I don't think-" He tried to say while she was undoing his zipper. He gripped the chair, he was not about to use force on a woman but he was going to have to stop this. He didn't want anymore sex than what he already had through out his 16 years.

"Please," she whispered as she looked up at him from sitting herself in front of his upright self.

"I-It's wrong," Kaiba said; He was shaking. It took a lot out of him to say no to her.

She stood up quickly making her boobs jiggle. "Fine." She said harshly.

She slammed the door as she left. He fixed himself up again as soon as she left. If Gozoburo had of seen that he would killed him. He felt dirty at that moment, but it soon passed. Gozoburo wasn't going to let it pass though. Tonight was going to be another night where his ass would hurt in the morning.

Kaiba shivered at the thought. Some days he wished that he let that girl do what ever she wanted to do to him, and other days he felt dirty from the thought. He sighed, Gozoburo and his business cronies had taken his virginity away from him. Aimi was just another whore trying to get in on a job. Just like Gozoburo's cronies.

After looking over the blueprint one more time, he stood up and stretched. After a look at the clock, he realized it was only eight at night, Mokuba and himself could hang out for two hours before Mokuba had to go to sleep.

He walked out of his workroom and downstairs, finally ready to go. It was summer after all. Lately it had been nice out, and even at night, it was fairly warm. Still Kaiba got a hold of one his spring jackets, and Mokuba got one of his spring jackets.

Out of the door they went, smiling at each other, and laughing. This was the only time he could fully relax around someone without the threat of being raped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi glared at the intruder, but once he realized who it was, he was thankful that his Father hadn't turned the lights on.

"You fuckin' bastard child, what are you doin' lyin' in that bed?"

"I'm, um..."

"Fucking talk right you piece of shit!" His father spat. Spit flying from his mouth.

Jounouchi sat up right slowly, quickly taking the covers off of him, and stood with his head bent. "I was lying down because I did not get much sleep from the night before," He explained quietly.

This was only a half truth. He had felt very sick and thirsty. He hadn't drank or eaten anything in a couple of days, and it was certainly taking its toll on him. Most of all he refused to ask for water and drink it, unless he was asked if he wanted some. He hadn't been to a friends house in over a week because of exams.

"You didn't make me dinner you little fucker," His father glared at him. "I'm hungry and theres nothing here!"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do than," Jounouchi looked up his father with a perplexed look on his face.

"I want you"-he pointed his index at Jounouchi sloppily-" yes you, to go whore yourself again for more money," his father said, with a snicker. "If you don't, you know what happens."

With that last word, his father slammed the door shut.

"Fuck," Jounouchi cursed as he sat back down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and tried to get himself right.

He had never actually whored himself, but had instead asked to borrow some money from his friends. If he didn't bring back some money before tomorrow afternoon, he would be beaten and sent out again. Jounouchi had never told anyone what the money was really for, so it was getting harder and harder to obtain the money. Soon he would have to actually whore himself to even get money.

Jounouchi gathered himself up and started trying to sift through his mess of a room, looking for his only pair of sneakers.

Jounouchi sighed loudly and walked over to his bed. _Thank god, I got the room with the fire exit. I doubt that my sorry excuse for a Father even knows about it. _

He knelt on his bed and opened the window slowly. It was old and so it creaked if he did not open it carefully. Soon enough, he opened the window wide enough for him to crawl through. Jounouchi was soon down the fire escape in no time, finding himself safe in the alley. He was only a few stories up after all.

Jounouchi got on his way quickly. Tonight he was going to Yugi's; he was the closest and has never turned Jounouchi down for a night to stay. He was the last friend on his list to ask for money, but as stated before it was getting harder to get the money needed.

Out of the dank alley way and onto the street Jounouchi was. He walked with his head bent, eyes closed and his hands in the school uniform pockets. He was so tired from the lack of sleep the night before. He had stayed up to work on a project that was due today.

English was what he had due today. At least it was an essay, but it counted for fifty percent of his mark!

Tonight it was fairly warm so he took the long way, walking through the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba took a swing and started gently swinging himself. Mokuba followed suit.

"When is the device going to be ready to test?" Mokuba asked after a short while.

"It is done. I'm going to send an ad out tomorrow for someone to help test it with me," Kaiba said and swung gently as a small breeze picked up.

"Why don't you ask Yugi and his friends to help you out? They won't take any money in return," Mokuba said cheerfully. He was always trying to squeeze them into all of their affairs.

"No, I'm not going to have Yugi and his friendship freaks help me try out this device. All I need is one other person to help me out," Kaiba said as he noticed his brothers face dim with the setting sun.

"Oh, okay," Mokuba said before a large THUD! was heard from behind them.

"Fuck!" the intruder cried out.

Before Kaiba could say a word Mokuba was out of his swing and over near the other. Kaiba got up and made his way to his brother.

"Are you okay Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked. As he touched the others bleeding forehead.

Kaiba snickered and said, "I should have thought it was one of Yugi's goofy friends, I can't seem to go anywhere with out one of them following me."

"I wasn't following you, idiot! I was on my way to – oh forget about it," Jounouchi said from the ground. He stood up and tried to walk again before falling to the ground.

"For god's sake," Kaiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Help him niisama. He's obviously hurt," Mokuba said giving his older brother puppy dog eyes.

Jounouchi stood back up and turned around slowly to face Kaiba. "I don't want your help," he spat the words out as if they were venom.

"That's good because I have better things to do than waste my time on you," Kaiba said and turned on his heel to walk away.

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, and yelled, "I hate you!" at Kaiba's back.

"Great to know," Kaiba said still walking.

Mokuba stood there near Jounouchi. "Come on Mokuba we're leaving," Kaiba said as he stopped only to turn around and inform his little brother of such.

"He looks like he about to get sick," Mokuba said with concern and Kaiba looked at Jounouchi. He was still standing there just staring off into no where.

"He'll be fine Mokuba. Let's go," Kaiba said getting more irritated by Jounouchi.

Jounouchi swung from side to side a little, and finally fell to the ground yet again. This time he stayed on the ground. He laid there motionless.

"Jounouchi!" Mokuba cried as he ran towards his friend.

Kaiba glared at the fallen body. On his time off and the only time he could spend with Mokuba was ruined. Now he would actually have to help this silly fool.

Kaiba took out his cellphone and called his driver.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other side.

"I want you at Domino park now," Kaiba said curtly.

"Yes sir." Click.

While dialing another phone number, he noticed his little brother was crying. "It's okay Mokuba. He'll be fine. He just bumped his head."

"His heart- he is hurt. I- please hurry," Mokuba sobbed.

"What do you mean his heart?" Kaiba said as he put the phone up to his ear.

"It's going a mile per minute," Mokuba said, his sobbing hadn't gotten any better, and looked up at his older brother. Kaiba looked back at Mokuba wide-eyed.

"Hello?" came yet another voice.

The voice went unnoticed as Kaiba walked over to Jounouchi and placed his hand over where his heart was and it was indeed going faster than normal. He stood back up and realized that the other had finally answered.

"I need you at my house now," Kaiba answered, and hung up before protest could be made.

_Fuck Jounouchi. What the fuck is wrong with you? _Kaiba thought as his driver finally arrived.

DUN DUN DUN! Find out in Chapter One what happened. Anyway hopefully you like it, It sure took me long enough to write it. It's 10 pages long on Word Perfect so hopefully this prologue will last everyone long enough for me to get another written properly.

Love from your Author,

Angel.of.War


End file.
